1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a magnetic head for use in a magnetic recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In magnetic recording, oftentimes a magnetic recording/reading head is disposed in a device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) opposite a disk, which may be rotating. The disk typically rotates about an axis while the head is positioned over the disk. The head is movable from the inner diameter of the rotating disk to the outer diameter of the rotating disk. By rotating the disk, and moving the head, each data location of the disk may be read/written by the head.
An air gap is present between the head and the disk. During operations, the disk rotates and the head is biased towards the disk, yet the head still does not touch the disk during operations. Unfortunately, the head does, sometimes, come into contact with the disk. When the head contacts the disk, the event is called a ‘touchdown’, and the data location on the disk typically is no longer usable.
The head includes a read portion having a sensor element for reading information from the disk and additionally includes a write portion for writing data to the data locations on the disk. The write portion and the read portion are sensitive to damage. If there is a touchdown, not only will the data locations of the disk be damaged, but the read portion and the write portion of the head may be damaged as well.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved magnetic recording device where the head is better protected from damage that may occur during a touchdown event.